


Best Friend in The Shower

by Moonstone_Plus



Category: Stuck in the Middle (TV)
Genre: Body Worship, Breasts, Brother/Sister Incest, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/M, Facials, Incest, Large Cock, Masturbation in Shower, Muscles, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Shower Sex, Showers, Sibling Incest, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:54:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29693238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstone_Plus/pseuds/Moonstone_Plus
Summary: Ethan wakes up with a issue that needs resolving but after trying to deal with it in his bedroom, the teenager gives up and heads for the bathroom where he walks in on his best friend in the family, Harley.
Relationships: Ethan Diaz/Harley Diaz
Kudos: 12





	Best Friend in The Shower

As the sun flooded into the shared bedroom of the three Diaz brothers, Ethan awoke with the teenager groaning when he realised that he had once again awoken something ‘else’ during his sleep. Using the light flooding into the room, Ethan looked around and sighed in relief when he noticed that the twins were already out of the room, meaning that he could do something that he normally had done in the toilet or during the very occasional bit of mutual release with Aidan. Which were far too in between for the happiness of Ethan’s needy cock which he found begging for some form of release, at least once a day.

Reaching under his sheets, Ethan moved his hand downwards and under his clothes in order to give his hardened cock a firm squeeze. “F-Fuck…”

With the feeling of his hand around his needy cock causing sensations to rock the teenager's body, Ethan began to slowly move his hand on the thickened length. The teens eyes closed as he allowed himself to enjoy the pleasure of being able to stroke himself without his little twin brothers being in the room. Which while kinky and had its appeal, wasn’t the most enjoyable to get himself off. Especially once he had finally shot his load and he had to get something to clean off his cum, without his twin brothers noticing or seeing what he had done.

The teenager continued to stroke himself for a few moments before giving up and deciding to head to the bathroom in order to finish off and get his morning relief instead. When he reached the bathroom door, he found it shut and instead of following the siblings agreed upon rule of knocking if the door was shut, grabbed the doorknob. The rule had been introduced when Lewie and Beast had bolted into the bathroom when Rachel was using the toilet, something the girl didn't appreciate. Trying the doorknob, he opened the door and gathered that no one was using it since the door wasn't locked. However as he walked into the bathroom, the teen boy found his sister Harley showering.

"Woah! Hars!" Ethan gasped, looking at his naked sister through the clear see-through shower curtain.

Jumping and turning to face Ethan, Harley nearly yelled: "ETHAN! Oh god…"

Ethan found himself unable to respond, his mouth dropped and eyes bulging as he stared at Harley's naked body. The girl noticed slowly and blushing as she used her hands to cover her breasts and shaven pussy. He knew that he should leave and never ever mention this to anyone ever, but his feet seemed to be almost stuck to the floor of the bathroom. With his eyes also refusing to move away from looking at Harley's naked body and her slightly covered developing breasts.

"W-what are you doing in here, Ethan!" Harley finally blurted out, blushing heavily and feeling a little awkward about how her brother was looking at him.

Awkwardly, Ethan finally snapped out of his frozen stance and answered his sister nervously.

"W-Well I was going to um, have a shower…"

Blushing, Harley questioned her best friend in the family: "Oh… Well um, do you want to join me? Y-You know, save water?"

"S-Sure…" Ethan gulped, the teen feeling his cock twitching inside of his boxers at the thought of showering naked with a girl. Even if it was his sister.

From inside of the shower, Harley watched as Ethan nervously reached down and fingered the bottom of his t-shirt. Before lifting it over his head and revealing his muscular chest, with Harley a little shocked that her film buff of a brother actually had abs. Something that was both making her more nervous and turned on. Which only continued as Ethan shrugged off his boxers, revealing his semi-hardened cock The sibling's blushed a little as Ethan pulled back the clear shower curtain before stepping behind Harley, each keeping a little distance for now.

They slowly focused on showering, with Harley getting the lion's share of the water at first until Ethan began to step closer. Harley froze when she felt Ethan's cock pressing up against one of her ass cheeks, with the girl closing her eyes and wondered if Ethan would let her play with it. In order to try and get the water, Harley and Ethan began to lightly push each other around. With Ethan and Harley pausing this when Ethan's hand found its way to grabbing Harley's developing breasts. He quickly moved his hand back, but the effect had gotten to him and he found himself wanting to explore it.

"Can I?" Ethan whispered his hand inches from Harley's nipples.

Harley nodded with Ethan's hand slowly closing in and the boy using his finger to rub against her nipple. Using the thumb to slightly rotate around the nub, earning a very loan moan from his sister. As he continued to play with his sister's nipple, Ethan couldn't stop himself from leaning in and pressing their lips together. Despite her shock, Harley began to nervously kiss back while hoping that she wouldn't mess it up. Other than a short, almost pity kiss with Josh. She had no experience in the art.

"E-Ethan…" Harley whispered, her eyes widened after her brother broke the kiss.

Blushing, Ethan muttered: "Sorry."

Harley didn't respond to him verbally but instead showed that she didn't mind it, by kissing him this time. Ethan grinned slightly as he began kissing back, this time beginning to add some tongue to their make-out session. While continuing to kiss, their hands began to explore each other's bodies with Ethan's hand moving directly to his sister's shaven pussy, where he began to lightly rub it. Earning him a few moans into the kiss. Harley's hand, however, moved downwards to enjoy her brother's abs before finally gripping onto his cock and beginning to play with the first cock of her life.

"O-Oh…" Harley moaned, once she had let go of her brother's cock and broken the kiss. Simply allowing Ethan to use his finger's on her pussy, with the boy having slipped the very tip of one finger into her. "Uh, o-oh god E-Ethan…"

Ethan grinned at his best friend of the family and slowly began kissing her once more, using this to slowly move Harley backward until she was against the wall of the shower. He broke the kiss after a few moments, at the same time eased his fingertip out of her and pulled his finger out. Harley released a slight whine from the loss of Ethan's finger until she saw the lust in her brother's eyes. Kneeling down on the floor of the shower, Ethan got a close-up view of his sister's hairless pussy. With the boy finding himself licking his lips from the sight as he watched Harley lifting her leg in order to give him access to it.

"Oh god…" Harley moaned, as Ethan's tongue finally came into contact with her clit.

Ethan began to eat her out, Harley moved her right hand up in order to play with her own breasts. However, her hand stopped moving and simply rested on her breast as Ethan's tongue worked its magic on her pussy. Ethan didn't notice that Harley was playing with her breasts, as he continued to lap at her pussy with the boy beginning to slowly push against her clit. After a while of lapping at his sister's pussy, Ethan began tasting something that began running out of his sister. Guessing that he had brought her to her orgasm, Ethan continued to lap while enjoying the first taste of his sister's juices.

Wanting to replay the best friend in her family, Harley decided to do something that she had heard about at school from some of the older kids. Lowering herself down to her knees in front of her brother's cock, Harley took in the view of her older brother's erect cock. With the girl wondering if all boy's had cocks this size. Shrugging that thought, the girl grabbed her brother's cock before leaning in and giving it a gentle tasting lick. Ethan moaned loudly from the feeling of his sister's tongue against his hard cock. The boy knew he wouldn't last long since he had the need to shoot his load since he had first walked in on his sister.

Unable to stop himself any longer, he moaned out his warning: "Hars… oh god… I'm going to cum…"

Grabbing onto his sister's hair, Ethan stopped her from pulling off of his cock as he began to shoot his first load of the day into her mouth and down her throat. With Harley gagging a little from the liquid shooting into her mouth but swallowed her brother's provided and somewhat tasty load. He allowed his slightly younger sister to suck on his now spent cock for a while longer before he stopped her and got her to pull off of his cock. Standing up, Ethan wrapped his arm around Harley and pulled her closer to him. A move that had her blushing. As he pulled Harley into a kiss, Ethan found himself able to taste a little of his own cum inside of his sister's mouth. Ethan found himself enjoying the slight taste and deepened the kiss with his sister. Despite this, Ethan couldn't stop himself from returning to the desire he had while eating her out.

He wanted to fuck Harley.

Breaking the kiss, Ethan leaned around to whisper lustfully into his sister's ear. "Bend over against the wall…"

Harley wasn't entirely sure why her older brother wanted this but slowly followed her older brother's order and bent over. Using her hands to stabilize herself by pushing them against the tiled wall. Ethan felt his cock hardened back to life as he got a view of his sister's ass like this, with Ethan nearly changing his desire to fuck his sister's pussy. Her ass had him licking his lips more then he would have thought. Keeping with his original desire, Ethan moved closer and rubbed his cock against his sister's pussy, something that had both of them releasing moans. The rubbing only continued for a few moments before the mushroom head of Ethan's cock finally slipped inside of her.

A move that will change both of the Diaz's.

"E-ETHAN!" Harley yelped, with the girl's eyes bulging out as the tip of Ethan's cock slid into her virgin pussy. "Oh god…"

As he continued to slide his cock into his sister's tight pussy, Ethan couldn't help but release his own moan. The boy was shocked at how good it felt. Ethan continued to slide inside of his sister's pussy until he was fully inside of her, before pausing to allow her to get used to him being inside of her.

"Oh, Harley…" Ethan moaned when Harley began to move.

The teen allowed Harley to move back and forth on his cock for a few moments, before grabbing Harley's cute ass and beginning to properly fuck his sister from behind. The siblings were reduced to moans of pleasure as Ethan's cock slid back and forth inside of Harley's pussy. However, due to everything that the teenager's had done since Ethan had walked into the bathroom; Ethan wasn't able to hold on long. 

“Ngh… f-fuck Harls… I’m not going to last much longer…” Ethan grunted out, the moans of the two teenage boys filling the bathroom.

Feeling the growing need to shoot his load again, Ethan quickly eased his cock out of his sister's no longer virgin pussy. Knowing that he shouldn't cum inside of his sister since their parents wouldn't understand Harley having a child. Through at least Aidan would probably be the one blamed instead of him. Not that he could handle, coming around to visit his ‘nephew’ and knowing full well that the boy or girl calling ‘Uncle Ethan’ was actually his child. Despite knowing she didn’t want to get pregnant, Harley found herself groaning as Ethan’s cock slipped out of her pussy. Quickly missing the feeling of it filling her. In a way she had only experienced with her boyfriend before.

Not wanting to lose it, Ethan slowly stroked his cock as he thought about how he wanted to shoot his load. An idea quickly came to the teenager’s face as he remembered something he had seen in one of the videos he had watched with Aidan, during one of their mutual masturbation sessions. Something Harley wasn’t aware of, and something neither of the boys were planning on telling her.

"Hey H-Harls… can I cum on your face?" Ethan blushed, his cock throbbing from the idea of coating Harley’s beautiful face with his thick cum.

Harley thought about for a moment before blushing while nodding in response, with the girl turning around and returning to her kneeling down position in front of her brother. As the water continued to run down onto them, Ethan grabbed his hard cock. Stroking it slowly while running it across his sister's face. The blushing girl was moaning a little, from the feeling of Ethan's cock rubbing against her skin. Her blush only got worse when Ethan finally began releasing his cum, with his white fluids coating her skin. 

“F-Fuck…” Ethan moaned loudly, as rope after rope of his thick creamy white load landed on her latino brown skin.

Blushing, Harley kept her eyes closed as her face was covered in her brother’s cum until the teenager finally stopped shooting his load. As he looked down and saw his handiwork, Ethan couldn’t help but release another moan as his cock throbbed out a little more cum which dribbled down onto the floor of the shower. Turned on from the sheer sight of his best friend in the family and the sister he found the hottest, covered in his own cum.

“God Harls… you look…”

The pair blushed a little as Harley wiped her brother’s cum off her eyes before opening them up and standing up. The water washed the rest of the cum off of her face as she leaned in and captured her brother's lips in a deep loving kiss. They shared a few kisses, each getting longer then the other until they were fully making out with Harley being pushed up against the wall of the shower by her brother as he slipped his tongue into the mouth and began to dominate the kiss. Their tongues began to battle for dominance as their hands once again began to explore each other's now spent and sensitive bodies.

“We are so doing this again Harls…” Ethan whispered, as he broke the kiss with his sister.

His sister, who blushed a shade of red that would have made Rachel jealous that it didn’t come in lipstick, nodded. The girl found herself unable to stop herself from dreaming of Ethan joining her and Aidan, with the two boys filling her and giving her the love and attention whose body was beginning to crave. Grinning at the nod, Ethan leaned down and engulfed his sister in another loving kiss. Their plan for sharing in order to save water, now long gone along with them caring about anything in that moment but each other.


End file.
